The difference of a righteous man
by NyanJai
Summary: Dean doesn't think he was worth saving, but he is about to realise just what a difference he makes.


"You should of left me me in hell." Dean said weakly.

"Dean our fate rests with you" Castiel pleaded.

"I was the first seal, I don't deserve to be out. Whatever you want from me, what you want me to do, I'm not strong enough." Dean turned his face away from the angel ,but Castiel knew he was crying.

"Dean you do not realise how strong you are, the difference you will make!" Castiel rose from his chair and walked towards the bed. "I know my word is probably worthless to you right now-"

Dean gave a sardonic laugh. "You bet your ass it is! I don't recall the last time any of you sons of bitches did something that wasn't for your own benefit!"

"I think that is quite enough of that!" a cold voice entered the room. Dean turned over when he heard Castiel hiss "Zachariah!"

"Ahh Castiel, I hoped I would find you here" a smug smile appeared on the more senior angel's face. "Considering disobedience are we? The smile vanished as Castiel stared back, holding his ground. "Don't make me punish you! As for you" he said, turning to Dean "If you want to see hell again, it can be arranged! Ungrateful wretch!"

The lights in the hospital room flickered and white light poured out of Zachariah's eyes as the room began to shake. Dean noticed the outline of wings on the wall as bright light engulfed the room, burning his eyes. Then blackness

"Dean..Dean...Dean!"

Hearing his name being called with urgency, Dean opened his eyes. Snow was falling from the sky and he felt it fall on his face. He frowned, snow would be cold. Pushing the "snow" off his face he sat up.

"Are you hurt?" Castiel asked. Dean shook his head

"Where are we?" Dean looked around him, the white stuff was covering his t-shirt. He brushed it off, frowning as it smudged on him.

"It's ash" Castiel said "Look."

Dean got to his feet and turned to see what the angel was pointing at. Down the street a large fire was burning, surrounded by people.

"They are demons" Castiel said in a low voice "They haven't seen us, but it would be very unwise to stay around here."

"Where did you zap us to Cas?" Dean asked, eyeing the crowd nervously."Where is Sam?"

"Not where but when" Castiel replied

"Wait you did WHAT Cas!" Dean yelled once Castiel had explained where they where.

"I didn't have a lot of time to think" the angel groused. "It wasn't just a case of whipping you off down the street. Zachariah will be looking for you, and I'm sure he won't be the only one" Cas sounded so fierce that Dean was silent. "I also thought how it would be, the state of the earth had you remained in hell" he added quietly. "You don't have enough faith in yourself, Unfortunately that is where we ended up."

"That's great Cas, but how does this solve problems at home? How does it help us stop the seals from breaking! We need to go back Cas!"

"We can't go back. Something is blocking me."

Dean let out an exasperated noise."Well we can't stay here, come on!"

After taking a short cut down a small alleyway, Dean was relieved to see that the road was deserted of demons and large fires. It was however deserted of pretty much everything else, the only other living thing Dean saw was a scrawny looking stray cat scoping out some bins.

Dean was pleased when they chanced upon an abandoned car. "They must been in a hurry to leave the door wide open and the keys in."

"So where are we going Dean?" Castiel asked, peering through the windscreen. "We can't stay here."

"Bobby's" Dean decided, turning the key. "If anyone can help it's Bobby. Plus he might know where this time Sam is."

"Dean..is this wise?" Castiel asked, hesitantly. "In this time, you are still in hell, if you go rushing in there..."

Dean swore. He remembered the first time he had burst in on Bobby, back from the dead. The older hunter had threatened to kill him. "Okay, we are going to need some supplies. We will get them on the way. As for you, you are a hunter called Cas. Lets not make things any more complicated by bringing angels into the equation"

Castiel nodded. "That seems like a wise idea."

They made their way to Bobby's, stopping off in a small deserted town about fifty miles from where Cas had dropped them. In raiding the Sheriff's office Dean had managed to get his hands on a shot gun and a couple of pistols. He handed one of the pistols to Cas.

"You know how to use this?" he asked Castiel, who shook his head. "Aim and pull the trigger" he said, mimicking the actions of shooting the gun. "Here you try, aim for that face on the poster over there." Castiel took the gun and shot, hitting the picture of the rock star bang on the forehead. Dean whistled approvingly. They headed out for the car after Dean made the lucky find of a silver paper knife. "Could be sharper" he grimaced "but it is better than nothing."

"We need holy water and gas" Dean said "Oh and pie" he added as his stomach rumbled. He pulled the car round the corner to the gas station. "Going to have to make a cross for the holy water."

"No need" Castiel said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a rosary. "My vessel is a devout man, he never went anywhere without this"

Castiel headed inside the gas station to bless the bottled water, while Dean gave the car a once over and filled the tank. After checking the oil and making sure the tyres were sound, Dean headed inside to help Cas.

Inside, Castiel had made a hefty arsenal of holy water. "I'm impressed Cas!" Dean said. "This should keep the black eyed sons of bitches off us."

Castiel carried the water bottles to the car, while Dean picked up some food, and raided the cash register. He wasn't sure if money would be needed but it never hurt to be prepared. As he was leaving, he noticed a display full of children's water pistols. Grinning, he grabbed as many as he could carry and headed to the car. After eating his first meal in what felt like days, Dean loaded up the water guns and put two in easy reach at the front of the car. He stored the rest in the boot with what was left of the holy water.

It was a long drive to Bobby's and the longer Dean spent in the car, the more the quiet creeped him out. The last "people" they had seen had been demons. As they moved into more populated areas, they passed a few cars and Dean relaxed a bit.

They arrived at Bobby's early evening. Dean grabbed a small bottle of holy water and his shotgun out of the car. "You remember how to shoot that pistol?" Castiel nodded. "Obviously you can do the whole smiting thing up close. But I would rather they didn't get up close, and Bobby will have enough questions"

Knocking on the door Dean frowned when there was no answer. Trying the door he found it open and he motioned for Castiel to follow him in. "Bobby?"

The house was quiet and had a smell of abandonment. Dean stopped to load the shotgun. "Bobby?" he called, louder than before.

"He's not here" a voice answered out of the darkness.

Dean raised his gun. "You better come out and tell me who the hell you are and where Bobby is!"

A man walked through the doorway. "Well, well if it isn't Dean Winchester. I thought you may come back here. Didn't expect you to use the old body though"

Suddenly the man moved like lightning, whipping an angel sword from inside his coat. He nearly made it to Dean's throat before Castiel was there and grabbed his arm.

"No Balthazar! It is Dean, the real Dean Winchester!"

Balthazar paused. "Dean Winchester is a demon. Who are you? You are clearly an angel, what are you doing in the company of demons!" Dean scowled at mention of him being a demon.

Castiel looked confused. "Brother, it is me. Castiel."

Shock flickered on Balthazar's face. "Castiel is dead" he replied "He died trying to retrieve the righteous man from hell!"

Castiel shook his head and walked closer to Balthazar. "It is me, Balthazar."

Balthazar looked at Castiel, doing the "look deep into your soul stare" that Dean was so used to receiving from Cas.

"But...how?" Balthazar asked. "The entire garrison was lost!"

"I jumped realities" Castiel said "We ended up here, a reality where Dean stayed in hell due to a conversation we were having before Zachariah forced us to flee."

"If I was going to move realities, it would be one without that bloody Celine Dion song" Balthazar said. Castiel rolled his eyes to Dean suggesting it was a diatribe he had heard before. Dean shrugged and mouthed "Brothers."

"Anyway" Dean said, cutting Balthazar off mid rant. "Why are you here? At Bobby's house?"

"I expected it would be useful to hang out here, see who turned up" Balthazar replied. "And it certainly seems to have paid off"

"But where is Bobby?"

Balthazar looked uncomfortable. "I don't know Dean. He wasn't here when I got here. There seems to have been a struggle..." he indicated a large blood stain that splashed the wall.

Dean turned to Cas. "We need to find him. If whoever came here was going to kill him, then his body would still be here. We are going to find Bobby and do whatever it is we need to do to get back. And I am dumping that slow piece of shit and seeing if Bobby has a better car in his yard."

"Your car is out there, or should I say the Dean of this times car anyway." Balthazar said "Black, old and noisy. A car for someone overcompensating"

But Dean was already out of the door to find his baby, and didn't hear Balthazar's insults. When Cas got outside, Dean was looking through all the things in the trunk. "Okay so this Dean kept as good a stash as me" he said as Castiel reached him. "This stuff could actually help us."

Castiel cocked his head, confused at the Dean's surprise. "You are the same person Dean. The only difference is that I didn't raise you from hell here."

Castiel noticed that once driving his own car that Dean was a lot more relaxed. Or he was until Balthazar suddenly appeared in the back seat. This caused Dean to swear loudly and nearly crash into a nearby tree.

"You nearly forgot me" Balthazar said cheerfully "Drink?" He offered a bottle of scotch to Dean, and when it wasn't taken from him, he shrugged and took a swig.

"You weren't invited" Dean said through clenched teeth. Balthazar pulled a mock hurt face.

"He could be useful Dean" Castiel said "He knows what is going on here, and we need all the help we can get."

"Thank you Cassie" Balthazar beamed "Don't worry, I won't intrude on you two!" He smiled knowingly and gave a lecherous wink at Dean.

"Is he always like this? In our time, I mean?"

Castiel sighed. "Balthazar has always been a tad impetuous"

"I'm sure that wasn't there when we drove down here the first time." Dean grimaced. There was another large fire on the side of the road, although this one was deserted.

"They have been cropping up ever since Sam Winchester let Lucifer out of hell" Balthazar said absent mindedly. Dean screeched to a halt

"What did you just say?" He said, staring coldly at the angel.

Balthazar looked confused. "Sam, opened the gate to hell, let Lucifer out. Became his vessel"

"You didn't think to tell us that little fact" Dean shouted. "You wait until now to tell me that my brother opened the gate to hell, and now Lucifer is wearing him like a prom dress!"

Balthazar shrank under Dean's anger. "I assumed it was the same where you came from. After all it was fate to happen."

"What do you mean it was fate?" Castiel asked. "If this was fate I would know this."

"I guess you were not high enough on the chain brother. Neither was I"

"But how did he end up letting Lucifer out of hell!" Dean demanded. "We were trying to stop this, we were saving the seals. Tracking down Lilith! Only she could break the last seal"

"Dean, Lilith WAS the last seal." Balthazar replied soberly. "Sam killed her and the door opened. Just like upstairs knew it would."

Castiel's face was ashen. "Brother but why?"

"It is part of the master plan. Lucifer and Michael are to fight, Michael is to win and then along comes the apocalypse. Lucifer already has his vessel."

"And who is Michael's vessel?"Dean asked

"You are."

"No way! I am not fighting and killing Sam!" Dean raged. "Any way, angels have to ask permission to take a vessel right? Well I refuse. You hear that Michael! I refuse!"

"Keep your voice down" Balthazar hissed. "You forget that there is no human you here, you are a demon! Hence the world is going to hell in a hand basket. You being here means Lucifer's reign could be ended, think of the price on your head if they knew there was a human Dean here, who could be used as a vessel."

"But that won't happen" Dean replied stubbornly. Balthazar gave a cynical laugh.

"You have met Zachariah, right? Think he is just going to take no for an answer?"

"He's right Dean." Castiel put a hand on Dean's ribs and he yelped as he felt a burning spreading over them. "You are now warded against angels finding you. I put enochian sigils on your ribs. I does however mean that if we get separated that I cannot find you. So we can't let that happen." Dean nodded in agreement.

"I don't understand why Sam would say yes though." Castiel heard the pain in Dean's voice.

"A lot of things are different here Dean." Castiel replied gently.

"I wasn't here. To stop him, to look after him." Dean radiated guilt.

"That is probably why Ruby was able to manipulate him" Balthazar agreed.

"Should of known that bitch was to do with this" Dean muttered. But he was cut off from a further diatribe about the demon, when he had to swerve to avoid someone laid in the road.

Getting out of the car, Deans bad mood was about to be spread to the person holding him up. "What are you doing in the road you stupid son of a..." He tailed off, running back to the car. "Cas, I need your help. It's Bobby!"

With Castiel and Balthazar's help, Dean got Bobby in the back of the car. "Cas, can you heal him?" Dean asked desperately.

The angel placed his hand over Bobby's head and the bruises and blood disappeared from his face. Dean hovered over him, still anxious. "Bobby, wake up." The older hunter stirred and opened his eyes. "Bobby!" Dean cried sounded relieved "Am I glad to see you!"

Fear spread across the older hunters face, and he began to struggle. Castiel swiftly returned his hand to his head and Bobby went limp.

"What did you do?" Dean rounded on the angel.

"The you of this time is a demon, Dean. I didn't want him to hurt himself. Or you." Dean sank back into the seat. "We need to go somewhere safe."

"Well the only place I can think of, is to go back to Bobby's. But won't that be the first place they will think to check, if they know I am here?"

Castiel frowned. "It is the safest place I can think of." He sighed

"I'm sure with two angels, we can take care of a few demons!" Balthazar said jovially. "Besides I love the place...though the décor..."

Dean shot Balthazar a dirty look and was just about to ask how commenting on the décor was helpful when Castiel interrupted. "Dean we really need to leave."

They got back to Bobby's house in record time, Dean's anxiety growing by the minute. Balthazar had offered to zap back with Bobby but Dean insisted they stuck together. He did grudgingly allow the angel to move Bobby upstairs when they got there.

"Sleeping like a log" Balthazar announced, as he entered the kitchen. Dean and Castiel barely noticed his entrance though as they were pouring over a large dusty looking book. "He isn't the only one who could do with a nap though." he added

"If you are referring to me..." Dean began.

Balthazar looked amused. "Well, you are the only human here. And we know you have you humans have your limitations..."

Dean stood up throwing his chair to one side. "I don't know what the hell your problem is." He hissed. He faced up to the angel, green eyes full of anger. Balthazar just looked amused.

"Quite a temper your pet has Castiel" he said. He returned the stare at Dean who, to his credit, didn't flinch under the angels glare.

"Enough!" Castiel said. "I'm sure you can make short work of the books in the next room Balthazar." his tone was calm but firm, and Balthazar merely nodded and disappeared in the blink of an eye."

Castiel turned to Dean. "I do think rest would help Dean." All the firmness from his orders to Balthazar were gone.

"I don't have time for rest" Dean replied stubbornly. "We need to get back to our time, to Sam. Then I can rest."

"I don't know how long we will be here. And you cannot do without sleep indefinitely."

Dean was amused to see a pleading look on the angels face. "Okay Cas, I give in. Let me know if you find anything though."

It had been a few hours since Dean had given in to sleep, Castiel had checked on him, relieved to find him peaceful. When he returned to the kitchen, he found that Balthazar had returned.

"Put your pet down for a nap?" Balthazar drawled, smirking up at Castiel.

"He is not my pet!" Cas said in a low voice. "Jut because the righteous man of your time died doesn't mean that you can treat Dean with disrespect." The last part came out in a growl that caused the other angels eyebrows to rise.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Cassie." Balthazar said, chastened. "It was never my attention." he gestured to the book on the table. "Maybe this can make amends?"

Castiel scanned the book. "It will be helpful in our time. But I need to know how to get back there first."

"Maybe Zachariah has worked out where you have gone, and knows that if you get back, you jeopardise it happening there?" Balthazar suggested.

"That certainly sounds like him" Castiel agreed. "But why would he trap us here when he needs Dean to be Michael's sword, once Lucifer is set free?"

"He probably knows you will take care of him." Balthazar said "I have only know the you of that time and Dean Winchester and can see you are fond of him..."

"We share a profound bond." Castiel replied, shortly. "I don't expect you to understand."

Balthazar however threw Castiel a look that suggested he understood perfectly.

Dean was surprised to find that he had managed to sleep a full ten hours, when he woke up the next day. "Better than my usual four" he grinned, rummaging through Bobby's cupboards for food.

Twenty minutes later Balthazar sat and watched with surprise and amusement as the mountain of food that Dean had concocted slowly disappeared.

"So did you guys find anything while I was asleep?" Dean asked with a mouthful of scrambled egg.

Castiel shook his head. "Nothing yet. My energy to make the trip is returning, but I am still being blocked. Probably by Zachariah."

"Son of a bitch" Came Dean's muffled reply.

"Indeed" Balthazar added with a laugh.

His meal finished, Dean stood up. "I'm going to check on Bobby" he said "has he been up today?" Castiel shook his head.

"Hey Bobby you awake?" Dean shouted up the stairs. No reply. Dean headed up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Bobby?..Hey Bobby?"

He opened the door tentatively. "I hope you are decent Bobby" He laughed. Then he froze. The bed was empty. Rushing into the room, Dean didn't see what hit him.

"What was that?" Castiel froze.

"What was what?" Balthazar asked. Then he froze. "Castiel, there is a demon upstairs!"

The angel had barely finished his sentence before Castiel had disappeared. He reappeared two seconds later. "Dean's gone."

The first thing that Dean noticed when he woke was the pair of hazel eyes staring back at him. They looked so familiar, yet so unlike the eyes he was used to. "Sam?" he whispered.

"Close" came the voice.

As his eyesight focused, he was horrified. The figure before him was Sam but not, the normally friendly eyes cold, with Sam's face twisted into a sneer that Dean had never seen on his brothers face before.

"I must say, I didn't think I would get this opportunity." Lucifer said "What with you being dead here and all...I'm glad I got a chance to meet you. You are different to what I thought, I am surprised to find we have things in common."

"I am nothing like you" Dean spat.

Lucifer's eyes narrowed for a second, then the smirk returned. "As I was saying Dean, you know you really shouldn't interrupt. We have things in common, despite the fact you are not my vessel." He leaned closer to Dean, so he was speaking directly in his ear. "Do we not both know what it is like to be utterly devoted to a father who betrayed us? Sure I like Sam, he is a good vessel, but all the stuff he did. Running off to college for example. And who got the grief for that. How angry was Daddy that day. You remember don't you, his wrath." Lucifer pulled a sympathetic look. "You should of seen the day I wouldn't bow to you, humans. Well you know what my father did to me. He had Michael cast me down. To Hell" He walked away from Dean, pacing the floor with his hands clenched behind his back.

"Well that was a lovely little heart to heart Lucifer, but why the hell do you need my brother to help get over your daddy issues?" Dean snarled

"Oh Dean, are you feeling left out?" Lucifer laughed "You of course are needed too, for the apocalypse. Or you were."

"Were?"

Lucifer let out an eerie laugh. "Yes, you were. To be Michael's vessel, to end the world. I was all for that, with what human kind has done to it. If you could of seen it when My Father first created it..."

Dean was surprised to see Lucifer actually look sad.

"But then one of the vessels, the righteous man... you...died. And the angels sent to raise you from perdition failed. You are now a demon, unable to be his vessel. With you gone Sam was alone. Ruby was there to guide him and the rest as you say, is history. I was free. With no vessel for Michael, I had no competition. The other angels knew this, that I am unbeatable and not even Raphael or Gabriel could take me down. Where they have gone I do not know. I don't doubt they are out there waiting. But I have been able to start returning the earth to how My Father envisioned it. I expect you noticed the fires? My demons have been busy removing all the things your kind have built on the Earth, ruining it. It will take some time to get it back to how it was, but I have time." Lucifer smiled.

"Fascinating as this is, why are you telling me this?" Dean asked. "I never had you down as a wannabe bond villain."

"I thought I owed you an explanation. Of why I have to kill you."

"Kill me!?" Dean replied weakly. "Why do you want to kill me?"

"You pose me a real threat. You could become Michael's vessel, and all that I have now would be destroyed. I am remorseful about this Dean."

"I would never say yes to Michael!" Dean bellowed. "He's an angel, so needs my permission right? Well my answer is no, it will always be no!"

"You say that now, but they can be very persuasive. I'm afraid I can't risk that." Lucifer said solemnly. "If it is any consolation, it will be quick. Painless. Not a luxury I afford very often."

Lucifer walked towards Dean, hand outstretched. "It will be just like falling asleep."

Terror racked Dean's body, the Devil coming towards him wearing his brothers skin. Visions of his life with Sam flashed before his eyes. The hazel eyes drew closer to him.

"Sam. Sammy! Please I know you are in there. Somewhere." Lucifer kept coming closer. "Sam! Please." Dean pleaded. The hazel eyes stared deep into his. Dean closed his eyes, awaiting the end.

"Dean?"

His eyes flew open. The eyes in front of him were the same, yet they had softened. They looked frightened.

"Oh my god Sammy you cut that fine." Dean exhaled as he threw his arms around his brother.

"But..you are dead." Sam whispered. "Are you a demon?"

Dean shook his head. "There is a demon me running about but he isn't me..well he is...it's a long story. I need to get out of here."

Sam flinched. "I can't hold him forever" he whispered.

Dean rummaged in his pockets. "Dammit he's taken my phone." he turned to his brother. "Sammy I'm gonna need to get to an exit. Why did I let Cas brand my ribs!"

Sam started to reply and doubled over in agony and Dean raced back over to him. "Sammy!" he tried to get Sam to stand but he pushed him away.

"You need to get out Dean." Sam yelled, holding his stomach. He stared at his brother, tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Dean...all this...I did...I'm so sorry." Sam yelped in pain and gave his brother a shove. "GO!" Dean ran.

"Cas! Castiel! I need your help pretty sharpish" he prayed as he ran down the seemingly endless corridor.

Since Dean had disappeared, Castiel had been pacing the kitchen floor like a caged tiger. He had vanished a few times, only to come back alone. Suddenly he stopped his pacing, his face set like stone.

"Cassie, what's the matter?" Balthazar asked as Castiel concentrated on a voice streaming into his head

"It's Dean. He is praying to me but I can't find him because I warded him against angels" he raged, causing several glasses to implode on the shelf.

"I have an idea!" Balthazar exclaimed suddenly. He stood up. "There is a good chance either Lucifer or his current self has him. I can track Lucifer, I have been able to feel him since he rose. Can you track the Dean of this time? Even though he is a demon?"

Castiel closed his eyes and focused. After a minute his eyes opened and he nodded.

"I will check Lucifer, you check the demon. If you don't find him, join me." He placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Brother, be careful." Then he was gone.

Castiel focused in on Dean, grimacing at the demon taint that was on him and flew.

When he landed, he found himself in a dim room, with a strong stench of demon. He could make out a figure on the floor.

"You finally made it then?" Bobby's voice floated through the darkness, mocking him. Castiel walked closer to him

"I wondered how you managed to disarm Dean. But you were not a demon the whole time, I would of seen your true face."

The demon laughed coldly. "I had been wearing the old man a while. I wanted my old body but that was burned, back when I went to hell. Sam's would have been good too but Lucifer had designs on it. So I had to settle for this one. It was surprisingly easy to take the old guy over, he had lost the few people who mattered. A shell really. Almost too easy. Then I got the news my old body was in this world and I just had to have it. I let Bobby Singer go, so that you would take him in. And I waited." The demons grin brought revulsion to Castiel

"So why are you not possessing Dean now?" Castiel asked. "Ahhh well I was all for it, peeling off the anti demon mark and crawling in. But Lucifer had other ideas. Said it is too much of a risk to have him here. That Dean Winchester has to die. I was foolish, I argued with him. He punished me." The demon paused. "But he is merciful. He did not kill me."

"You will not find me so" Castiel said quietly. In the flash of an eye he was by the demons side, his hand over his mouth. Light poured from the demons eyes, then he went still and slumped on the floor.

"I am sorry, Bobby Singer." Castiel said gently. Then he flew to meet Balthazar.

Dean was thankful for the branding on his ribs and that Lucifer was still an angel. He was groggy from the blow to his head and trying to hide, to buy himself some time. He wasn't sure how much Sam could hold Lucifer back. He sunk back into unconsciousness.

Dean's dream was a pretty standard one, he was sat on a dock, fishing.

"Any bites?" a voice asked behind him.

"What is it with angels interrupting my dream fishing?" Dean frowned.

Balthazar laughed. "Much as I hate to interrupt a man's leisure time, it is important. I need to find you. Can you visualise where you are?"

Dean nodded. "Where's Cas? Is he okay?" he asked, trying to hide the anxiety in his voice.

"He's fine" Balthazar said as Dean woke came round with a start. "I healed you" he grinned. "Feel better?" Dean nodded. He was just about to thank the angel when the sound of wings filled the room as Castiel landed next to Dean.

"We need to leave here. Lucifer will sense that there are angels here." Castiel said, urgency in his voice. If not him then surely one of the others."

"I think they have gone AWOL" Dean said dryly

"Of course! Castiel listen to me, I have a theory" Balthazar said. "You were trying to return to the exact time you left which Zachariah is expecting and can block. You need to return to a time he isn't, a time when he will be too busy to sense you."

"When?" Castiel frowned.

"Before Lilith is killed, and the gate opens. I know that doesn't leave you with a lot of time but you know what you need to do now. Sam will be trying to kill Lilith thinking it will save the seals, you need to stop him."

"And you brother? Will you join us?" Castiel said.

Balthazar shook his head. "There is a second part to my plan. Lucifer could easily follow you, and two Lucifers in one time doesn't bare thinking about. He needs a distraction. Once you are gone he can't track you. Then things will be as they should be."

"Balthazar, that is a suicide mission." Castiel hissed.

Balthazar shrugged lazily. "Some things are worth the risk Cassie. Without Dean..." He turned to him. "I hope we get to meet again in your time. Hopefully I will have more time for the shenanigans I am known for." His face became serious. "You are our hope Dean. Righteous man."

"I am ready" Castiel announced, breaking the silence. "When I make the portal, the energy will attract Lucifer too us. Are you ready?"

Balthazar nodded. Unlocking the door quietly he moved to the other side of the door. He gave a glance back, fear in his eyes as he closed it behind him.

Castiel started to prepare, drawing his blood for the sigil. "There is a chance this won't work Dean." he said as he worked

"I have faith in you."

As the sigil on the wall began to glow, they heard the roar of fury from Lucifer reverberate around the warehouse.

"He's coming!" Castiel slammed his palm onto the sigil and grabbed Dean's hand. White light enveloped them. Then blackness.

Outside Balthazar felt Lucifer's rage racing towards him before the ex Archangel appeared.

"Lucifer! What a long time it has been" Balthazar beamed. "And may I say white is totally your colour."

Lucifer pinned Balthazar to the wall by the throat in one fluid movement. "I don't have time for your frivolity Balthazar. Tell me where they are or die"

"Where who are? Sorry Lucifer, you have lost me."

Lucifer threw Balthazar to one side with disgust. "Pathetic human lover" he sneered at him.

Climbing to his feet, Balthazar tried to make his escape but Lucifer was too quick. "Did you really think I would let you escape"

There was a scream, a flash of an archangel sword, and a pair of wings, forever burned into the ground.

Lucifer pushed open the door to find the room empty, the sigil burned out on the wall. His wrath brought the warehouse down around him, demons fleeing from his anger.

"Dean...Dean..."

Dean awoke to his name being called gently. He opened his eyes to a mass of blue. "Did we make it?" he asked

"We did" Castiel replied, relief flooding his voice. "But it isn't over."

"Where are we?"

"St Mary's convent. Sam is due to kill Lilith soon. Very soon. I'm afraid I must ask too much of you. I need you to stop Sam."

Dean nodded.

"Remember when you thought you were not strong enough?" Castiel asked softly. "Do you now believe me?"

"Yeah I get it, I am special to you 'cos I save the world and stuff." he mumbled.

Castiel smiled. "That isn't the only reason" He said softly.

Dean suddenly felt a fire of hope and determination blaze inside him. He looked back on the angel as he climbed the steps and entered the convent. Whatever happened, he had decided the world was worth saving.


End file.
